Rewritten
The first episode of Series 2 of Primeval: New World. Creatures *Albertosaurus Characters *Evan Cross *Dylan Weir *Toby Nance *Mac Rendell (death) *Angelika Finch *Ken Leeds *Mara Fridkin *Henderson Hall Technology *Electro Muscular Disruption Weapons Plot At Britannia Mines, Evan and Mac use flamethrowers to push the Albertosaurus into the anomaly. From there, it enters into the Spaghetti Junction, and into the Cross Photonics anomaly. In 2006, Evan is investigating the anomaly, when the Albertosaurus lunges through and knocks him down. He looks at the Albertosaurus eating Brooke, and he screams. He gets up, as it turns, ready to eat him. In the Spaghetti Junction, Mac goes into the anomaly to save Evan's younger self, as Dylan holds Evan back. The Albertosaurus is about to eat Evan, when Mac comes out of the anomaly, and tackles Evan out of the way. The Albertosaurus turns to them, and roars. Mac shoots it, but the Albertosaurus lunges and hits Mac, before Evan picks up Mac's gun and shoots at the Albertosaurus, which runs back into the anomaly. Mac dies in Evan's arms. Evan moves Dylan out of the way as the Albertosaurus returns. It turns, but Evan picks up Dylan's gun and shoots the Albertosaurus dead. Then, the anomalies close, one, by one. "We've changed something." They begin to run to the Britannia Beach anomaly, as the others close. Just as the anomaly is closing, they leap through and enter Britannia Mines, and look up at the Project Magnet soldiers, and Ange. Ange approaches them. She goes up to Evan and hugs him. "I'm so sorry you had to do this," says Ange. Evan sobs, and so does Dylan. "Mac and Brooke are dead," croaks out Evan. "Who's Mac?" asks Ange. Evan suddenly pushes Ange away. "What did you say?" "Who's Mac?" "He's the guy who just saved my life!" Ange is confused. "I'm sorry, I've never heard of him in my life." Evan and Dylan look at each other, shocked. "Aw shit!" Evan and Dylan are in shock. "Okay, what the hell is going on, Evan?" Ange asks angrily. "How, can you forget, Mac?" Evan asks, seriously. "I don't know who you're talking about." "Mac Rendell, he's part of my team, he had a girlfriend, Samantha Sedaris, who was killed by a Lycaenops." "What are you talking about? Samantha is alive, it was Bill who died." "Now why don't you cut the crap and just answer me!" "I don't know who you're talking about!" "Don't you dare-!" "Evan," Dylan says calmly. Dylan pulls Evan aside. "How can she not know who Mac is?" Evan tells Dylan. "I don't know. We changed something." "Yeah, but how can killing an Albertosaurus cause someone to disappear from time and have a bunch of anomalies close?" Dylan shakes her head. "I don't know. But this is a new world now, who knows what changes have been made. We did something wrong and we have to deal with it." Evan thinks, and then breaks away and turns to Ange. He stares at her coldly, then walks past her, as Dylan follows. They go outside and see all the military personnel on alert. As they walk, they see a military ambulance loading in Henderson Hall, as Ken helps load him in. Evan and Dylan stop. "I hope that son of a bitch is dead," says Evan. "If he isn't then I'll kill him!" "Evan, it isn't his fault." "Of course it is! Because of him, history changed! Nobody remembers Mac! He's gone from time Dylan!" "Evan, calm down!" Evan tries to calm. Then, Evan switches gears. "What about Toby? Is she okay?" As Ange walks by, Evan asks Ange to give him and Dylan access to see Toby. Ange agrees and they begin to go to the Project Magnet medical facility. As Toby is continuing to examine the anomaly information, Mara Fridkin comes in. "Toby, you have a few visitors." She sees Evan and Dylan come in. Toby is happy to see them. Evan hugs her, and Dylan kisses her cheek. "Looks like you guys took a beating." "We'll be okay now," says Evan. They both pause. "How are you feeling?" "Much better. I can't wait to get back to the Tank and help you guys out." Ange looks at her. "You're not going anywhere." Evan approaches Ange, angrily. "What the hell are you doing?" "We need to find a way to block the anomalies, close them forever." "And you think she'll help you?" "She will if you're in prison." "Ange!" says Dylan. "Don't you dare!" "Oh, so it's that bad!" "Ange, you can threaten us! You can tear her life apart! But she will never help you! Do you understand that?" Ange is silent. "Very well, I'm done here." She begins to leave, when suddenly, Hall is rolled in, and doctors gather around to help him. Ange looks back at Evan. They stare at each other coldly, and Ange walks out of the room. Evan looks back at Dr. Fridkin. "Is Toby okay to be taken out of hospital?" Fridkin tries to ignore Hall's situation. "Um, within an hour, you can release her." "Okay, thanks." Dr. Fridkin leaves the room. Ange watches as the doctors try to keep Hall alive. She tears up. Meanwhile, Evan turns to Toby. "Hey Toby," asks Evan. "Yes?" Dylan looks at Evan and shakes her head. "Do you know who Mac is?" Toby is confused. "Sorry, who?" Evan and Dylan look at each other sourly. Toby notices this. "What's going on?" Dylan looks down at Toby. "It's nothing." Toby brushes it off. "Okay." As a doctor leaves Hall's room, Ange asks how he is doing. "He's stabilized for now, but he has some broken ribs, he could die any time now." The doctor walks away, while Ange looks at Hall. "I'm so sorry." Leeds walks by, and ignores Ange, who is heartbroken. Leeds enter's Toby's room. "How are you Toby?" asks Leeds. "What are doing here?" asks Evan. "Ange wanted to let you know that the guns that Connor Temple and Kieran Coles brought in are for you to keep." "You mean those taser guns?" "Yes." "Who's Connor Temple and Kieran Coles?" asks Toby. "They work at some British organization, hunting anomalies," answers Evan. "Wait! There's a team just like us?" "More organized. Bring the guns to me." Leeds nods and begins to leave the room. "Leftenant." Leeds looks back. "Thank you." Leeds nods and leaves the room. A few hours later, Toby, Evan, and Dylan are back at the Tank. Toby goes upstairs, but is sore. Dylan helps her up, while Evan looks at the EMD's. He examines them. Dylan comes back down. "What are they?" "Tasers. They fire an electrical bolt, which hits an animal and electrocutes it. Hit it hard enough, you can knock it out. Too many times, it dies." He checks it and looks down the sights. "What are you going to do?" asks Dylan. "I'm going to see if I can build more. These could be a lot more useful than the taser rifles we have. The only problem on this is that it would overheat. But apart from that it's fine." Dylan nods. "Anything I can do to help?" Evan looks back at Dylan. "Help Toby. She needs to have someone be there to help her." Dylan goes upstairs reluctantly, looking back at Evan. Evan looks at the EMD, and continues to examine it. At the Project Magnet facility, Ange waits inside Hall's hospital room. As she does, Hall opens his eyes and looks at her. "Ms. Finch," he croaks. Ange looks at him. "Hey." They smile. "Listen Ms. Finch... Keep on doing what we've been doing... We have to.... Control the anomalies... Save the world... Find Evan's detector.... Can you do that for me?" Ange thinks about it. "Yes," she gets teary eyed. "And one more thing." "Yes?" "Please.... Just, please...." Suddenly, he flatlines, and doctors come in, as Ange is moved back. They try to preform CRP on him, but so far, it doesn't work. As Evan is in his office, at the Tank, he looks at a picture of Brooke. He flashes back to when ARC Mac saved him. He begins to cry uncontrollably. Dylan knocks, and he tries to hide it. "What's wrong?" Dylan comes up to Evan and hugs him. Dylan becomes teary eyed too. Toby sits up from the couch and sees Evan and Dylan embracing, and looks at Brooke's picture. She becomes sad, lies back down, and turns her back. Ange looks at Hall's empty room, angry and sad. She hears Hall saying to keep on the mission. She gets up, and walks out of the room, and walks to her office. She then pushes all the papers everywhere in anger. At the Tank. As Dylan sleeps next to Toby, Evan wakes up at his desk, and looks around. He looks at Brooke's picture. He thinks back to the day she died again, and to Mac's body in the freezer. He gets up and quietly goes back downstairs. He goes to the freezer room, and opens the door. He then looks into the freezer where Mac's body was frozen before. Then, he looks inside and see's Mac, in the Canadian military uniform. He opens the freezer up, and looks at his body closely. He then notices the name patch, saying "Nelson". He freezes in place. "What are you doing here?" Evan turns and sees Toby. "Toby, you should be asleep." Toby walks to the freezer and sees the body. She turns to Evan. "What the hell is this doing here?!" "Now, Toby, this is going to be complicated. Okay?" "Alright." "There used to be this guy. His name was Mac Rendell. He was a British ex-pat, loved dangerous things, and an employee at Cross Photonics. He joined out team. However, when he saved me from the Albertosaurus, his name patch said Nelson. His real name was never found out. I never hired him. He never worked here." Toby thinks. "Are you saying that Hall changed something?" Evan nods. "Yeah." Toby exhales and thinks. "It's hard to imagine, but, really?" "Toby, he loved you, and you loved him." There was silence. "This might take some getting used to." "It's the truth, Toby. I swear to god it is." Toby nods, and looks at Mac's body. "Let's get out of here," says Evan. He closes Mac's freezer and they exit the freezer room. Evan looks back and see that there are no marks from the Albertosaurus falling on the wall. He closes the freezer room. The next morning, as Evan is in the Tank, continuing to examine the EMD's, he gets a call, and leaves, saying that Ange is here. He goes downstairs and meets with her. "What do you want from me?" Evan asks. "Colonel Hall died last night, from rib damage from an Albertosaurus." Evan has no reaction. "That man deserved to die. You should know that." Evan walks upstairs, and Ange follows. "He had a family, Evan! He had a wife! Two children!" "And I'm supposed to feel bad for him because of that! The man was a psychopath, trying to reengineer the planet." "Because he's dead doesn't mean that that won't happen." Evan looks at Ange, heartbroken. "Are you shitting me?" "There are people dying Evan, because of climate change! Don't you get it? If you don't like it then tell Magnet to do things differently." "Do you think, I'll listen to you because of that? Project Magnet is a threat to the rest of the world! Colonel Hall changed history yesterday, by erasing a man from time!" "Who are you talking about? That imaginary friend of yours, Mac? Are you insane?" Evan doesn't respond. "Follow me, I have something to show you." Evan opens up the freezer room, and shows Ange Mac's body. "He wore a name patch, Nelson. Originally he told me his name, and I found him, and I hired him. But when he died again, I got no name, he never was hired, he never worked here." Ange is shocked. "You had a body, in our freezer, all this time?" "Who said it was our freezer." Ange shakes her head. "I'm done with you Cross." She walks away. "Good to know." Evan looks back at the EMD's. Dylan approaches him, saying that Toby is okay. They charge up the EMD's, and begin to fire them as different creature integument (scales, armour, fur). They conclude that it should be able to knock it out. As Evan sets the EMD down, he accidentally fires it. It bounces off the metal wall and comes back, striking him, knocking him down. Dylan stops Evan from falling, and checks his pulse. A few electrical shocks dissipate across his body, but then, it stops, and he stands up slowly, very sore. He looks at the EMD's. "Well, looks like we know how it-works!" He suddenly clutches his stomach and puts a hand on the table to stay up. Dylan tries to help him, but Evan says he's fine. "Oh god! It's still sending out electrical pulses in my body. You might have to restart my-heart!" He suddenly collapses onto his knees. Dylan tries to help him up. "Toby!" Dylan yells. Toby comes back down. "That... Was... The lowest setting on the gun..." Evan croaks out. "Call an ambulance," Dylan tells Toby. Toby does as she is told. Dylan turns back to Evan. "I'm going to be fine..." "No, your not, you could be dying." "Yeah, I probably am." "He. You bastard." "I know." They smile, before Evan begins convulsing. Toby comes down and tries to control the convulsing so he doesn't hurt anybody else. The medics enter Cross Photonics, and Dylan and Toby help walk Evan out of the building and into the ambulance. Dylan gets in the ambulance with Evan. "Toby! Continue working on the guns! Try not to shoot anything metal!" "Got it!" The ambulance drives off as Toby gets back in the Tank. Evan wakes up in a hospital room, with Dylan in it. He looks at her. "What happened?" he croaks. "You got shocked." "With an EMD?" "Yes." Evan nods. "Yeah. We can use them. Look what it did to me." Dylan looks worried. "Did I die?" Dylan is reluctant. "You flatlined." "Okay. Just, make sure when we-" "Just, get some rest, okay?" "Right." Dylan sees Ken Leeds outside the hospital room. Dylan goes outside to meet Leeds. "Leeds, what the hell are you doing here?" Ken looks around. "Project Magnet will be open to Evan's suggestions." "We don't want Magnet's help anymore! He's not in the right condition to even talk about it right now, so just... Back off!" Ken nods, and walks away, upset that nothing happened.